deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Betrayal
"Betrayal" is the 20th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol convinces Nicholas to get rid of Opal for good as more secrets about the Deerings past continue to come out. Reggie becomes jealous when he learns of Rosie's history with Spence. Carmen deals with Ty's crush and tries to let him down easy. Zoila gets closer to Javier, at the expense of his own maid. Adrian becomes suspicious of Evelyn and Tony's relationship. Remi tries to reconcile with Valentina. Plot Marisol is eager for Nicholas to arrive home so that she can confront him about Opal and Dahlia's affair and, when Opal questions her as to why the top drawer of her bureau was unlocked, Marisol pretends not to know anything; Opal knows she knows though, and Marisol knows she knows she knows, which is why she pours the coffee Opal makes for her down the sink, just in case. When Nick finally returns, Marisol immediately summons him to the bedroom, to the suspicion of Opal, and tells him that she found out who Dahlia's lover was. She demands to know why Opal has been allowed to stay in this house all these years and Nick professes that, since they both loved Dahlia, they helped each other get through the mourning period that took place following her death. He also tries championing Opal as a good housekeeper, but Marisol points out that when someone makes you feel creeped-out in your own home then they're not good at their job, and she refuses to live under the same roof as Opal any longer. As such, Nick buys a new home for the two of them to live in, saying that Opal and Ethan can remain in the other mansion. Marisol wonders why Nick doesn't just fire her and starts to believe that his maid has something over him before offering him an ultimatum: either Opal goes, or she does. Not able to let go his his fiancée, Nicholas approaches Opal and tells her that he's kicking her out, giving her a generous severance check so that she can start anew somewhere else. Opal threatens to go to the police if he does this, but Nick threatens to go to the police right back. He assures that Ethan is still in his will, but she points out that he won't get that money until Nick is dead. Valentina needs to go to the store for Evelyn and, once she's out of the house, Evelyn and Tony decide to start having sex. Outside, Valentina is met by Remi, who tries telling her that Ethan is a bad guy but she refuses to believe him on the grounds that he's jealous, pointing out that Ethan's mother is a maid just like hers, meaning he gets her in a way that Remi just doesn't. When she heads back inside, having forgotten something, she sees Evelyn and Tony in the middle of making love and proceeds to visit Adrian over at Sage Creek, with him having requested that she bring processed sugar cookies. She does this, before insinuating that she really thinks he should come home now, which he finds odd. Remi, meanwhile, goes to Zoila; while Zoila doesn't want to butt into her daughter's love life any longer, she advises him to remind Valentina how great he is as opposed to how bad Ethan is, before revealing that she's rooting for him. Valentina tries talking to Evelyn when back at the mansion about how much her husband loves her but Evelyn brushes her off, later letting Remi into the house so that he can talk to his ex. He gives her a photograph of a beautiful sunset she experienced over in the Congo, which he knows was the only time she was ever truly happy while in Africa because he does get her; he gets everything about her. She starts to believe him. Evelyn and Tony later return to an empty house and think Valentina is at the store; Evelyn brings up how Valentina has been acting off with her and wonders if she might know of the affair, but Tony is certain she doesn't. They proceed through the mansion where Adrian awaits. He kisses Evelyn to celebrate his return and praises the Lord he no longer suffers from paranoia; the crippling fear that someone is watching your every move... he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. His wife, however, has a lot to fear. Ethan later tries calling Valentina, but she can't focus on him because she's too busy lost in the memory of Remi's photograph, clearly having second thoughts regarding her choice of romantic partner. Carmen is scrubbing the floors when Ty returns home with a gift for her - a very stylish jacket as a thank you for being so nice to him since he arrived. Later, Spence sees the jacket and knows it to be $3000; when he hears Ty bought it, he worries that he used his mother's credit card and orders his maid to have him return it. Carmen is very upset to have to give up such a nice jacket, and as she is attempting to soften the blow of having to return a gift, she ends up complimenting Ty a little too much, to the point that he ends up sticking his tongue down her throat. She reports this to Spence, who offers to give his nephew a firm talk about how you can't go around kissing the help, at which Carmen asks if he knows his uncle had a thing with Rosie. Spence then suggests that she let him down easy, and so Carmen makes up that she has a boyfriend. When Ty asks who, she says that she can't tell him because he's a celebrity. Ty is very disappointed, though he tells the maid that, whoever this guy is, he is very lucky to have her. Zoila returns home from yet another date with Javier but is disgusted by the state of his home, with everything being covered in a layer of dust. She advises him to hire a maid, but he says that he already has one - Concepcion, who's been with him for years. Zoila maintains that she needs to step up her game and says that her new boyfriend should threaten to fire her if she doesn't, with him taking note of what a hardball she is. However, the next day, Zoila discovers Rosie and Carmen tending to a crying woman. It's Concepcion, whose boss' girlfriend threw a fit and made it so that he told her she's fired if she doesn't clean every inch of the house by tomorrow. She doesn't want to do this because her grandmother is about to die and she was hoping to fly out to San Diego to see her. Zoila, feeling guilty, offers the clean the house for her, and she proceeds to make Javier's house utterly spotless. When they return from their next date, he is completely taken aback by how clean everything is, then wanting to fire Concepcion anyway because now he realizes how much she's been phoning it in over the years. Zoila then has to confess that it was she who cleaned the house because of how guilty she felt, and Javier compares her to a prickly pear because she wants people to think she's tough on the outside but, deep on the inside, she's sweet and soft. Zoila is touched by his assessment of her and claims that she also cleaned the bedroom, suggesting that the two of them now go mess it up. Javier lifts his girlfriend up over his shoulder, to her amusement, and the two of them proceed to go and make love for the first time. Rosie is waiting for Reggie in a restaurant when Spence approaches her, wanting to talk. Reggie then interrupts, learning who Spence is and that he told Rosie to leave him alone some months back, but later Spence approaches his ex-lover in the Miller house in order to explain to her that Peri made him say those things, threatening to take his son away if he didn't. It was pointless though because she's still suing for full custody, and Rosie is mad at him for not having told him any of this when it's been months. Reggie catches the two of them together, prompting Spence to leave, and he admits that it makes him uncomfortable when Rosie's ex hangs around her. Rosie understands this, but tells Reggie that it's not up to him who she sees, to his annoyance. Later, Spence is on the phone with his lawyers, clearly having a bad time in this custody battle, and Reggie approaches him and starts talking graphically about how insatiable Rosie is in bed. Spence is so distraught that he ends up attacking Reggie, who has someone film it and then post it on the internet. When he shows the video to Rosie, she is shocked and calls Spence to tell him that she doesn't want to see him anymore, and Spence commiserates this to Carmen. When Ty sees Carmen cheering his uncle up, he starts to believe that he's the celebrity boyfriend that she's been hiding from him. Nicholas goes out for a run after his stressful day and ends up at the bridge off of which Dahlia died. He begins to flash back to that night, remembering the struggle that ensued between himself, his wife and Opal. He eventually gave up and tried to have Opal reason with Dahlia, seeing as how she was her girlfriend, and Opal tried asking Dahlia to come home with them out of respect for everything that they've meant to one another. Dahlia then insulted Opal, saying how she was just an experiment to relieve the boredom of being married to Nick, and now that she thinks about it, Opal sort of disgusts her. Opal was so angered by this statement that she pushed Dahlia off of the bridge, killing her. In the present, Nick reflects upon this memory before continuing on his run, but then, suddenly, he's struck down by a speeding car. At the end of the bridge, the car comes to a stop, and we see that Opal is the one driving it. Trivia *Although credited, Colin Woodell (Ethan Sinclair) and Susan Lucci (Genevieve Delatour) are absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x07 (Betrayal) Promo Devious Maids - 2x07 (Betrayal) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x07 (Betrayal) Promo 3 Devious Maids - 2x07 (Betrayal) Sneak Peek 1 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 207 01.png Promo 207 02.png Promo 207 03.png Promo 207 04.png Promo 207 05.png Promo 207 06.png Promo 207 07.png Promo 207 08.png Promo 207 09.png Promo 207 10.png Promo 207 11.png Promo 207 12.png Promo 207 13.png Promo 207 14.png Promo 207 15.png Promo 207 16.png Promo 207 17.png Promo 207 18.png Promo 207 19.png Promo 207 20.png Promo 207 21.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes